


OT7 is literally in GOT7, nice

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OT7, Polyamory, i hope you don't mind, i just have some serious leader/maknae angst at the moment, this is a lazy series, which means there might not be regular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: OT7 dynamics as they all live in a polyamorous pack.





	OT7 is literally in GOT7, nice

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise to update regularly, but I can promise for this to be a fluffy and cute fic that will most likely always end in cuddles. The chapters will be titled after the main pairing :) 
> 
> Also everyone go check out @LulaWrites new GOT7 OT7 fic. It's great :D (she's part of the reason I'm writing this. I'm so emo rn.)

“Come on cub, let's go, you can talk to Jaebum later,” Jinyoung says softly, pulling him up from the couch and leading him to his shared room with BamBam. Yugyeom felt numb. Jaebum hadn’t gotten this upset with him in a while, and this time, it wasn’t a hidden camera. They had all sworn to never do that mean of a hidden camera ever again, to anyone. 

It had been years since Yugyeom had been hurt by his members. They had figured out better ways of communication, what each other's personal boundaries were, and how to read each other's body language. The group of six had realized just how sensitive their maknae pup is, and they tried their best to never be the reason he cried. As pack alpha and group leader, Jaebum was especially in tune with each of his members. He had matured and controlled his temper, and had become someone far more gentle and patient. The group collectively preferred the changed Jaebum, especially with how open he was with his affections for them. 

Yugyeom didn’t understand what had made Jaebum so upset at him. His stomach was twisted and his chest _hurt_ and he felt the tears come before they blurred his vision. “Hyung, I don’t...I don’t understand what I did,” Yugyeom says. He’s confused and hurt, and all he wants is his alpha and to make things right with him. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, and you certainly didn’t deserve that reaction. I’m going to talk to him, and while I am, Mark hyung and Jackson hyung are going to cuddle and take care of you okay?” Jinyoung says softly. 

He looks up to see his two hyung already lying on his bed with sympathetic expressions. Yugyeom crawls into bed, and let’s them envelop him in a cuddle sandwich. Mark is wiping away his tears, and he feels so comforted by the gentle alpha’s presence. He nuzzles into Mark’s chest, hiding his face away. The last thing he hears is the door closing and both of his hyungs telling him to sleep. 

 

A low growl wakes up Yugyeom. The sound is vibrating and deep, and it disorients Yugyeom. He looks up to see Mark’s face stony and hard, staring at something. 

“Hyung, I know, I’m sorry, Jinyoung already ripped me a new one, I’m just here to apologize,” Jaebum’s soft voice cuts through the air. 

He can’t help but whine, his heart desperately wants his alphas comfort and hold, but his head is telling him to stay where he is safe and warm. Mark is already on the defensive, ready to protect and keep safe, from his own pack alpha because of what he did to him. 

“If you hurt him again,” Mark warns. It sounds more like a threat to Yugyeom. 

“Please, hyung,” Jaebum says. 

“Gyeomie, do you want to talk to him?” Mark asks. 

He has a war between his heart and mind, and because he’s weak for his packmates and especially his alpha, he nods his head. 

“Okay, Jackson and I will be right outside those doors if you need us, okay? For now, we’ll give you some privacy,” Mark says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and sliding off of the bed. Jackson follows after squeezing his hand. It’s tense between the three alphas as they pass by each other. 

“Yugyeom, sweetheart, can hyung join you?” Jaebum asks quietly. 

He sits up and looks at his guilty looking leader and nods his head. In all honesty, the alpha is radiating off guilty and upset pheromones and stinking up the whole room. 

Even though he lets his hyung sit on the bed, he’s still wary. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you and taken my stress and frustration out on you. You’re not a punching bag for my unstable emotions. Unfortunately, hyung makes mistakes, and this was a pretty big one today that included my temper. I’m sorry you had to see that and for me to be so mean to you. You did nothing to deserve that, and the members have every right being mad at me and to protect you. I’m your alpha, and I failed at being one today,” Jaebum admits. 

Yugyeom bites his lower lip. He feels conflicting emotions. He knows how apologetic his hyung is just by scent alone, but he doesn’t understand what he did to push Jaebum over the edge. “Hyung, what did I do that made you so angry?” 

Jaebum winces, “You didn’t make me angry. I was already angry. When you started talking about how nice the BTS boys were to you and treated you like family, I got jealous, and it was just the cherry on top and pushed me over. It wasn’t okay. I have no right to be jealous. You deserve to have friends who treat you well and keep you safe and healthy. It was me who was out of control and I should have managed myself better.” 

“Why would you get jealous?” Yugyeom asks softly, “You’re my alpha.” 

Jaebum smiles a little at that, “I know baby. I shouldn’t have gotten jealous. I should be content knowing your _my_ maknae. Hyung makes mistakes though, and he feels too much sometimes, and he feels a lot when it comes to you.” 

“Really?” He asks, touched by the sentiment, even if his alpha went about expressing it the same way. 

Jaebum’s face softens, “Yeah, baby. You’re the one I worry about the most sometimes, and I feel so protective and so much love for you, and so I tend to not be the most rational when it comes to you. Jinyoung has had to make me see reason multiple times. If I had it my way, you’d be wrapped in bubble wrap and in my bed 24/7.” 

Yugyeom laughs. The air between them lightens at the small joke his hyung made. “You can’t get mad at me like that, hyung, not again,” Yugyeom says seriously, “it hurts me, and it makes me anxious.” 

Jaebum nods his head seriously, “I know cub. Jinyoung is on the phone with manager to get me re-enrolled in my anger-management classes, and for me to see my therapist again. Hyung needs help to be better.” 

“I’m really proud of you for going back to your classes, hyung. I know the last time you felt really ashamed and embarrassed, but they helped you so much. Maybe you just need a refresher course, just to remind you of what to do when it gets to be too much,” Yugyeom says. 

“Yeah, I’m not...ashamed about the classes. More relieved that I have the option of attending. I just want to be good for you guys. Happy and stable and able to manage my emotions and be in control of them. I don’t like how mean I get without it,” Jaebum admits. 

“We all have our struggles, hyung. You’ll get past this, you always do, this time at least you recognize you need help and are actually getting it. That says a lot about how much you’ve improved as a person,” he says softly. 

“When did you get so wise, hm?” Jaebum says gently. 

“I’ve no idea, but thank god our group has at least one rational person,” Yugyeom says. 

Jaebum laughs, covering his face with his hands. Yugyeom laughs as well. It’s contagious, after all. 

“I love you,” Jaebum says. 

“I know. You wouldn’t be getting help if you didn’t,” Yugyeom acknowledges, “I love you too, and I’m really proud of you.” 

Jaebum smiles, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. 

“Come cuddle, we both need it,” Yugyeom demands, laying down and making room for Jaebum to lay behind him. Jaebum presses himself up against Yugyeom and drapes his arm over his chest. He presses a kiss to his neck and sighs. 

Jaebum’s touch had always been a balm to his bruised feelings.


End file.
